Kaiser Wilhelm's statement of April 13, 2010
On April 13, 2010 Kaiser Wilhelm I made a general statement to the Microwiki community. He spoke about the terms of the second Triune Alliance armistice terms towards the Carolinian Rebels. Statement "Ladies and gentlemen of the Microwiki community. I issue this statement as the New European sovereign, not as a representative of the Triune Alliance Military Organization. Many of you, namely foreign supporters of the Carolinian Rebels, have raised concerns and criticism regarding the alliance's current armistice terms for negotiation with said rebels. And although these are the opinions of others, it would be wrong of me to say they are wrong. The response I made at first still stands. But I seem to under the impression that "I" am the puppet master, dictating things from behind the scenes, simply trying to secure control over a group's desire and New European interests in the area. This is entirely untrue, New Europe may be de facto leader of the Triune Alliance, but we do not dictate its actions as whole. When creating the original armistice all members of the alliance, at the time, presented their submissions as to what they felt were appropriate for negotiating with a rebel group. Then they were debated and voted upon as to which terms would be formally asked of the rebels and their foreign allies. Right or wrong the terms are, in the opinion of those who created them, justified in regards of those who committed illegal activities against the legally chosen Emperor Esmond III, and those who aggravated the issue further by entering a conflict that had, and still has no concern of theirs what so ever. When all foreign supporters withdrew from the war, we had proposed a second armistice, and the process repeated itself again. So understand that not one person is acting alone in these terms, we are as a united force asking these terms be met. Now regarding the terms. It is a simple agreement that all forces simply stop fighting and demobilize while the negotiations take place. And as this is indeed an internal matter, why should the rebels not be dealt with solely by the Austenasian government. Clause three is only if the Austenasian government requests assistance in dealing with the defeated rebels, the Triune Alliance will deal with the mercenary groups should they refuse to disband. Clause four is more of a request than a demand. As we found out later, the O.A.M.'s authority does not go far enough to deal with one of their members should they choose to aggravate the attempts at peace in Austenasia. And thus should any foreign governments make such an attempt, we as an alliance will decide our reaction to it, but only if a micronation is openly acting aggressively towards the peace negotiating process. As for our opinion towards the rebellion and its followers. It is considered by all incumbent leaders that a rebellion against their authority is considered a devilish and vile sin. As a victim of rebellion, I can say that if you are to forgiving you will end up losing everything you set out to build in your micronation. And we are micronations ladies and gentlemen, if something changes it is noticeable and can be as drastic as it can be subtle and when you finally stop and realize what happened you will not even recognize the nation you or your predecessor created. The Prime Minister seems like a forgiving person and I am confident that he will be merciful enough to the main horde, but plenty just towards the leaders that they will ensure this will never happen again. The leaders of our rebellion our dealt with and one is currently trying to appeal his case to us, we will accept it, and try him again. That is all I have to say regarding our present terms ladies and gentlemen, I'm not asking you to simply let my words change your minds about me or my side. I'm asking you to use your hearts, be angry at those who made this more than it had to be, and almost was, and if you truly want peace the encourage the rebels to either accept our armistice, or propose one of their own and we shall debate it and see if we can move forward. Thank you all for your time, and God bless you all." Category:New Europe Category:Speeches